STB: Small Town Boys EPISODE 3
by BlondeSinger101
Summary: Sequel to episode two. If you didn't get that, go back to kindergarten and learn how to count!


STB: Small Town Boys

Episode 3

Everyone had left. I had no idea. I don't know what to do. I am totally freaking out. But of course there was a logical thing to do; go to Sammy's house! I was sort of frightened by Mike earlier but I'd rather go there than stay out here all night. So I started to make my way down to their house. It was really dark and I was very chilly. I wrapped my sweater closer against my skin. Then I heard something. I very slowly turned a 360 and stopped walking. I could swear I stayed like that for 15 minutes. Then, once I was sure I was alone, I ventured on.

When I got to Michael and Sam's house, all the lights were off, and not a sound was coming. I checked my watch; only 10:08. They can't be asleep already. So I walked up to the door and stood there for a couple of seconds before knocking quietly. Nothing. Not one peep. So I opened the door, which surprisingly was unlocked, and stepped inside. What I saw was terrifying. It still feels uncomfortable talking about it to this very day. The house was completely soaked in blood. On the walls, on the ceiling, and most of all, on Allen.

The events that happened in the next few minutes are a blur. I screamed as loud and long as my voice would allow me, then I rushed to Allen's side. Once I saw that he was unconscious I took him up into my arms and yelled again. I heard flapping. I mean it; flapping. It sounded like a thousand bats and birds all in the walls and the ceiling and even in my head. Flapping, that's all I heard…

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know Sammy"

"Michael?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Is Ashley going to die?"

"I just don't know"

I opened my eyes. The light coming in through the Emerson's family room window stung. I closed my eyes again.

"I think she's waking up!"

I could hear Sam and Michael. I wanted to talk back, to tell Sammy to stop crying and that I was ok, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes.

Sammy and Mike were sitting by the couch that I was on. Allen and Edgar were on various armchairs. Allen looked fine.

"What happened?" I asked Michael feebly.

"The boys came. All of them, David, Paul, Dwayne, Marco, and one more. We all ran for cover, and we fought off most of them, but Dwayne was the one that got us. He was much too fast. He grabbed Allen and knocked his head on the stool. Then, Sammy and Edgar pulled me upstairs. They left soon after. We wanted to go down and check on Allen but we couldn't risk getting us all killed. So we waited. Luckily you came and found him. You lifted him, but then, your eyes went into a glaze and you started to scream. A terrible scream. Then you fainted and fell on the wooden floor."

"Oh my god, Michael!" Stars voice sounded urgent, coming from the other room.

"Someone is coming! But it isn't the boys, its girls!"

Everybody ran tom the window where Star was stationed.

I got up, but then got dizzy and laid back down.

I felt much better after I woke up. When I woke up I saw many more people. A whole gang of girls were watching attentively.

Star was in the kitchen.

"Salila, do you want some tea?" Stars floating voice came through.

"Yeah, really. I really want some herbal tea that a 5' 6 blonde hippy gives me. Thanks." She had long brown hair and big black boots. She was wearing a very small, showy halter top. Her voice was deep, and bratty.

"Wow, somebody needs an attitude change!" Star came out from the kitchen, glaring at the short brunette.

I looked questionably at Sam.

"They've been at it all afternoon. Turns out Salila was David's high school sweetheart, and now Star is pissed."

"Right" I couldn't think about stuff like that right now. I scanned around the room, checking out the rest of our company. There was a calm, sweet looking brunette named Maggie, who turns out to be Salila's sister. The next girl was short, cute, and trendy looking. She introduced herself as Hope. Hope is a cute name. I want to be called Hope! She can be Ashley.

And that is how I met the girls of the Birds.

(don't worry, I'll get into the story soon, I just have to introduce characters, PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
